Dancy's Dream
by jmi
Summary: Kurt's wedding day has him thinking instead of a one night stand several months earlier. Short ficlet, R&R appreciated. Flamers will be fed to the KidsWB censors.


_**Author's Note:**_ Don't you hate when you're doing something completely unrelated and you're hit with a ficlet?! Kurt POV at first.

Right now this is just a short ficlet, whether anything else comes of it later is up in the air.

Forgive any mistyped German. I'm going from my memories of dialogue in the comics. Inspired by the song _"Dancy's Dream"_ by **Restless Heart**

* * *

This is my wedding day. Ideally one of the happiest days of one's life, or so I've been told. Friends I haven't seen in a long time are here to wish Kitty and I well. People that graduated and went on to lead relatively normal lives. Others that went on to work for the government or with more legitimate groups like the Avengers. Everywhere I look I see smiling faces and happy people. So why do I feel like I just made the worst mistake of my life?  
  
I know the Professor knows something is wrong, but to his credit he hasn't asked. I could never hide anything from him, even without him having to scan my thoughts. Jean knows something's wrong too. She said as much when she hugged me in the reception line. "Lets talk later," she'd said. But I can't talk about this. Not to anyone... the Professor, Jean, and certainly not Kitty. Mein Gott, she looks so beautiful over there dancing with Bobby. What have I done to you, katzchen?  
  
Why am I even having these thoughts?! How long has it been since that night anyway? A year.. two? And I haven't seen or heard from Remy LeBeau since. So why do I still see those black eyes and feel that lean, strong body under me in my sleep? I don't even like other men! Well.. only him I suppose. And I still don't understand what came over me that night.  
  
Mardi Gras seemed like such a great idea as a trip for our senior year. We couldn't believe that Logan and Ororo agreed to take us. The best part was I didn't even have to hide myself with a hologram. Getting separated from the others in the French Quarter was a bit scary at first, but no one gave me a second glance except to compliment me on my costume. I startled a bit when I was grabbed by the tail and pulled off the street into the empty arch of a doorway.  
  
"You stand out even here you realize, chere?"  
  
His voice, his eyes.... Even now I'm glad I'm sitting at a table with a long cloth when I think about him. I've never again felt the way I did that night. Not even with Kitty. The things he taught me have haunted and heated my dreams every night since. All the things. Including how horrible it is to wake up alone in the morning, even if there was a rose and a card on the pillow next to me.  
  
-----------  
  
Logan watched as Kurt's thick but shaking fingers pulled a playing card from the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. Snuffing out his cigar he made his way over. "You havin' second thoughts, kid?"  
  
"Huh?" Kurt startled, so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Logan approach. "Oh no. This? Oh... it's just a good luck charm. Kind of a silly superstition really."  
  
Logan watched Kurt quietly, not missing the tangy scent of sweat that appeared around him or the way the young mutant's heart began to hammer when he lied. You're no good at this, he growled to himself. "It's never too late, kid. Just remember that."  
  
Without another word, Logan turned and headed back to the bar. Kurt sighed and ran his fingers over the rumpled King of Clubs before sliding it carefully back into his pocket. He didn't have a chance to slip back into the mire of his troubled thoughts as he was suddenly pulled to his feet by his new wife and led to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Dancy's Dream_**  
  
_Dancy was a deacon, every Sunday found him there,  
At the Lighthouse Gospel Church with his hands folded in prayer.  
An' standin' right beside him was his pretty hometown bride.  
But no-one could have guessed what he was prayin' deep inside.   
  
Dancy has a demon livin' somewhere in his past.  
A dark haired cajun angel was the devil dressed in black.  
Was it really voodoo, or just weakness in the man?  
The only time he ever felt was when she took his hand.   
  
Oh, its been so long, but its still so strong;  
Every night the devil comes and walks through Dancy's dream.  
She takes him by the hand and leads him back to New Orleans.  
The good man's goin' crazy somewhere in between,  
The hymns on Sunday morning,  
And the sins in Dancy's dreams.   
  
Sometimes it's almost like he was never even there.  
And other times, he swears, he smells the flowers in her hair.  
He never told the secret: no-one would understand.  
She's the only one who's seen the dark side of that man.   
  
Oh, its been so long, but its still so strong;  
Every night the devil comes and walks through Dancy's dream.  
She takes him by the hand and leads him back to New Orleans.  
The good man's goin' crazy somewhere in between,  
The hymns on Sunday morning,  
And the sins in Dancy's dreams.   
  
Instrumental Break.   
  
Oh, its been so long, but its still so strong;  
Every night the devil comes and walks through Dancy's dream.  
She takes him by the hand and leads him back to New Orleans.  
The good man's goin' crazy somewhere in between,  
The hymns on Sunday morning,  
And the sins in Dancy's dreams.   
  
Oh, the sins in Dancy's dreams. _

_Instrumental Fade Out. _


End file.
